Pas une si mauvais journée finalement
by amethsyte
Summary: Rukia et Ichigo sont de retour dans le monde réel et ils ont cours. un intermède entre la fin de l'arc BOUNT et le début de l'HUECO.


**Franchement si bleach m'appartenait ça seraitpas comme ça...et j'em ceux qui me font chier d'hab' pour le fait que je mette jamais que cela m'appartient pas !**

**Sinon je viens de passer mon examen de Bv et donc voilào ce que j'ai pondu à la placve de mon analyse florale sur la fleur de genêt à balaie.**

...

Le soleil brille

Le soleil brille.

« - _mouarf faut se lever !_ »

Les oiseaux chantent.

« - _Raaaaaaaah saleté de merde ! tu vas te taire oui ?!_ «

Et Ichigo se lève de mauvais poil ce matin.

« - _Oy ! Rukia…._, grogne le shinigami remplaçant en tapant contre la fine cloison de son placard.

Ouvrant la porte de ce dernier, une petite tête aux cheveux noirs apparut. Notre shinigami âgée au minimum d'une petite centaine d'années mais très bien conservée néanmoins semblait pourtant avoir une mine renfrognée.

« -_ Bonjour à toi aussi !_ »

« - _Ouais, 'jour. Bon allez, on a exam_, dit-il passant la porte, _j'oublierais pas de te prendre un truc à la cuisine._ »

Passant donc parla fenêtre pour Rukia, par la porte d'entrée , après un magnifique rapport de force avec son paternel, pour Ichigo ; ils se rendirent tous deux à leur établissement pénitencier, plus communément appelé le lycée.

L'humeur d'Ichigo n'était pas au beau fixe. Sans parler de son réveil plus que tonique, l'espada ressemblant comme deux gouttes , au niveau de ses envies primaires, à Zaraki Kenpachi – c'est à dire bastonner Ichigo par plaisir et ce à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de lanuit. Ainsi cette nuit, en plus d'essayer de faire comprendre à un certain sexta espada que , contrairement à lui visiblement, Ichigo avait des responsabilités dans ce monde ; notre shinigami replaçant avait également tenté de réviser pour son TP sur les végétaux. L'analyse florale n'étant pas son fort, il avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

« - Votre numéro de paillasse est indiqué sur cette liste, à côté de votre nom » , disait un prof affichant une liste d'élèves à la porte de la salle de TP.

Et ce fut l'heure qu'Ichigo trouva la plus longue. De toute sa vie. Alors que c'est lui qui a été le plus longtemps suspendu entre la vie et la mort.

« -_ ce n'est qu'un petit TP de rien du tout Ichigo. Tu le réussiras._ » dit Rukia avec un sourire en passant la porte pour rejoindre la place qui lui avait été assignée.

Troublé parle sourire de son ami, le jeune homme était tout de même toujours grognon. Il préférait mille fois devoir affronter Ulquiorra, le quatro espada ; s'enfiler le sexta espada en plus et même subir les chants de ce Ichimaru plutôt que de devoir subir cette épreuve de biologie végétale.

Le Tp consistait en première parti à une interro sur leurs connaissances ; puis en deuxième partie sur une analyse florale. Pour cela, il fallait compter les pétales, s'avoir si elles étaient soudées en tr e elle et après découper longitudinalement la fleur pour observer l'intérieur.

Tout ce passa approximativement bien jusqu'à ce q'un cri étouffé provenant de la paillasse 13 vienne perturbé l'examen. Sans se soucier de la discrétion et du silence régnant en général pour un examen , Ichigo se leva , inquiet.

« _- Rukia ? _»

« _- Kurosaki-san ! veuillez rester à votre place._ »

Mais déjà il était à côté de son amie. Rukia avait du utiliser un scalpel pour ouvrir sa fleur en deux, mais le scalpel avait dérapé et lui avait entaillé le doigt.

« _- Ce n'est rein professeur, juste une écorchure, je ne vais pas perdre mon doigt _» répondit Rukia mais en regardant profondément Ichigo dans les yeux.

Celui-ci tenait la main de son amie dans les siennes et avait un regard des plus triste. ** P_ourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? ce n'est qu'une petite écorchure rien de plus ! _** pensa Rukia.

« - hum ! bon ! Etant donné que vous êtes déjà debout Kurosaki-san veillait accompagné Kuchiki-san au lavabo nettoyer son doigt et s'il le faut à l'infirmerie. »

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase le prof vit ses deux élèves partir ; l'un profondément résolu, l'autre troublée et inquiète.

Arrivés près des lavabo, qui était situés à l'extérieur près du terrain de sport, Ichigo lâcha la main de Rukia. Aucun n'avait dit un mot pendant le trajet. Celle dernière retint sa main qui saignait tout de même un peu.

«_ - Ichigo ? _»

Se tournant enfin vers elle, son regard la troubla. Il était triste mais résolu.

« _- Qu'est-ce-que tu as Ichigo ?_ »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut être l'expression de ses yeux violets ou alors sa voix douce et empreinte d'inquiétude, Il lui prit sa main en sang et commença à la passer sous l'eau froide.

Rukia ne savait pas quoi penser de son attitude mai cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle lui en voulait de s'inquiéter pour une écorchure mais en même son regard lui faisait penser à cette époque lointaine maintenant où il l'avait sauver de la peine de mort à la Seiretei.

« -_ Ichigo,_ commença-t-elle d'une voix douce et faible, _tu sais que tu en fais trop ? Pas seulement pour moi mais regarde ; rien que pour aujourd'hui tu t'es crevé à apprendre ta biologie végétale……calme-toi tout va bien ! _»

Il avait lâché sa main de nouveau. Maintenant nettoyer on voyait correctement d'où le sang provenait, d'ailleurs celui-ci affleurait de nouveau, créant une petite goutte au bout du doigt.

Ichigo regarda cette petite main et toujours sans savoir ce qui le poussait à agir, il prit délicatement cette main douce et fraîche ; et porta à sa bouche le doigt blessé.

Surprise et gênée, Rukia ne savait plus quoi penser, dire, faire…..troublée était un bien petit mot face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait au début devint un peu plus forte.

Lâchant son doigt, Ichigo continua à tenir lamain de son amie. Laprenant dans ses bras, il la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvvait.

« _Rukia_, sa voix était rauque mais caressante comme une plume, _tu sais si je réagis comme ça c'est bien parce que tu es toujours en danger. Aizen n'a pas fini ses desseins et il va avoir besoin de toi pour faire fonctionner l'Ouken. De plus je me suis promis lorsque tu es rentrée la première fois à la Soul Society, que plus jamais je te laisserais quiconque te blesser._ » Resserrant encore sa prise, il enfouit sa têe dans la nuque de la jeune shinigami qui é »tait plus que ravie des paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre .

Sentant son amie lui rendre son câlin, Ichigo se dit que cette journée n'était finalement pas si mauvais. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, séchant 'examen de Biologie végétale mais ils se s'en préoccupèrent pas. Tout ce qui compter pour le moment c'était bien l'autre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!!

Une petite review? Même si ça vous a pas plu...toute critique constructive est la bien venue

hommage à taicho et fukutaicho néanmoins les filles suki !!


End file.
